The Hunter's Daughter
by IQueenofDragons
Summary: UPDATED: *Chapter 2* Growing up isn't easy...especially during the Zombie Apocalypse. This is my first TWD Fan Fiction. Please Read and Review! Feedback is Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

******The Hunters Daughter**

"******Chapter 1"**

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******A/N: This is my first Walking Dead Fan Fiction. Please Read and Review!**

******A/N 2: I'm going a different route, not all the events that happen in the show may happen in this story.**

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was late afternoon and school had been out for over an hour as I sat in the waiting area outside the principals office at Sedalia Middle School. My father Daryl was in her office trying to keep me from being expelled. My name is Allison Dixon and I'm thirteen years old, I had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Let's go Ally" My father said stepping out of the office of Mrs Winchester a women in her late sixties, she had Grey hair and always wore tweed skirts, white blouses, I saw her as I left the office, her face full of disapproval.

I climbed into the passenger seat of his truck, our basset hound Charlie greeted me with kisses and begged for attention. My father climbed into the passenger side and we sat in silence until we reached the trailer park where we lived with my grandfather Will Dixon, I really hoped he wasn't home, I hated that man, I believed the only reason we stayed was cause someone had to make sure he didn't kill himself with his drinking.

"I'm sorry." I tearfully told him petting Charlie who let out a low whimper, he could sense the tension in the truck.

There was a group of girls where part of the popular crowd and many of them lived on the good side of Sedalia as they called it, one of the girls Sarah loved to pick on me, today she went to far and I lost my temper and hit her hard in the face.

"Your suspended for two weeks" He told me angrily "Get out and go to your room!"

I hurriedly went into the trailer and I heard the TV on and saw my grandfather sitting in his favorite chair with a beer, he was wearing a white shirt and dirty blue jeans. He was watching football as usual. I quickly went to my room before he had any chance of seeing or saying anything to me.

I laid down on my bed and reached under my pillow and found the only picture I had of my mother and I. My parents were childhood sweethearts, they dated but never married and when I was born they tried to make things work but in the end they broke up. When I was five years old she passed away from a congenital heart defect and I missed her a lot.

"I miss you mama." I kissed the photo like I did every night.

"Allison" my father opened my door a few hours later letting Charlie in, the dog hopped on my bed and laid down next to me as if to guard me "Your actions are not going unpunished"

"Am I going to get a spanking." I asked him sitting up. Maybe I should take the time to say that my Daddy never beat me or anything. In fact, he only took my over his knee a handful of times.

"As much as I think you deserve it, I'm not going to spank you." he walked into my room and sat down in the chair next to my desk "Your grounded until further notice and if I ever hear about you getting into anymore fights I won't hesitate to put you over my knee."

"I'm really sorry daddy." I tearfully told him.

"Why did you hit her?" he asked me semi calmly. I really didn't want to talk about it, I laid back down and started to cry. "Hey Ally, what's going on?"

"She always making fun of me." I told him "She was calling me horrible things and telling people that mama left me cause she didn't love me."

"Why didn't you tell me this was going on?" He asked me sitting on my bed.

"I tried to but last week but you were busy working on your truck and you just told me to ignore it." I told him a little miffed at his forgetfulness "She kept pushing and pushing, I tried to ignore her but she made me so mad that I lost my temper."

"Your right you did try and tell me, I'm sorry I didn't listen" My father looked a little guilty "Ally, next time you have problem like this you need to make me listen. Getting into fights is not you."

"You and Uncle Merle get into fights all the time." I told him.

"Still no excuse for what you did, your lucky they aren't filing charges against you" my father told me. "While your suspended your going to write an apology letter to her and deliver personally, got it."

"Yes sir" I told hm with a small smile, I really didn't want to ever speak to her again.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

A week later I was watching the news and it was talking about incidents of people biting and attempting to eat other people. At a funeral in Savannah a man had died and woke up during the funeral and attacked the priest. Officials told the news that it was just people on drugs or bath salts, nothing strange was going on. To weeks later there were more reports of the dead coming back to life. Officials were trying to keep people calm and to report anything to local police.

"Gra..Will" I turned to my grandfather, I wasn't allowed to call him grandad or grandpa, I made the mistake of doing that once and he slapped me telling me never to call him that again. "You don't think the dead will come and hurt us will they"

"No, besides why would they eat an ugly thing like you" my grandfather laughed.

"Dad" My father was sitting at the kitchen table reading, looked over at his father who was lounging on the couch.

"I'm just having fun with ya Allison" my grandfather laughed "Get me another beer Kid!"

"Maybe they'll come for him" I quietly told my father.

"Ally" My father gave me one of his you better knock it off or else glares.

"Sorry" I told him and reached for the last beer in the refrigerator.

In the coming weeks things were getting worse and worse and government officials were at a loss of what to. I turned on the radio and I heard an emergency broadcast telling people to remain calm and to head for Atlanta, there they would find food, shelter and medical attention if needed. I was scared, I went to the door to make sure it was secure outside I could see people packing their belongings.

"Ally!" I heard my father calling me name.

"What is it?" I stepped out of my bedroom and found him and my Uncle Merle grabbing a bunch of plastic bags.

"Get packed, grab as much as you can" he told me and saw my face "It's going to be ok, just stay calm and hurry"

"Where's Will" I asked him. I saw the look on my fathers face, he had gonna hunting earlier this morning and I knew he was dead.

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

We packed clothes, camping gear and food, On the way I saw bodies laying in the street, I saw overturned cars and trucks, on the way out of town we saw some people getting attacked by a group of Walkers and this scared me, My father told me not to panic and to keep the door locked and the windows closed. A few days later we joined up with another group of survivors at a quarry miles outside of Atlanta.

"Ally" My father walked up to me as I was putting my shoes on outside our tent "I asked Mrs Grimes to watch out for you while I go hunting and Merle goes to Atlanta.

"I want to go with you" I told him. He's never taken me hunting before, I've always wanted him to.

"Nah I need you to stay here and be good." He told me grabbing his crossbow.

"Am I still grounded" I asked him, I had been over three weeks since the fight I had with Sarah from school, I never knew what happened to her.

"We'll discuss it when I come back tomorrow, k?" He told me and I watched as he stepped into the woods.

I was bored the entire afternoon, I hated math and I hated school. Carl and Sophia were nice and after lessons we ran around the camp, played cards and just hung out. It was nice having friends, I didn't have many back home. A car alarm had caught our attention and we watched as Glenn got out of the car and told everyone that they others were on there way. I watched as a white van drove up minutes later. I watched as Andrea, Morales, T-Dog, Jacqui greet the others, I heard Carl call someone dad and saw him run up to some guy in a police uniform.

"Where's my Uncle" I asked. That night around the campfire I sat in silence, I couldn't eat, Mrs Grimes tried to give me some food but I simply refused to take any of it. Rick had explained what had happened and I knew my Uncle could be a little crazy at times but he didn't deserve what happened to him.

"Have you all given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked that night while we sat around the camp fire. "He's not gonna be happy his brother got left behind"

"I dropped the key." T-Dog said. "It's on me."

"I'm the one who cuffed him to the roof." Rick interjected. "That makes it mine"

"Guys, it's not a competition." Glenn said. "I don't mean to bring race into this" He looked over at T-Dog. "but I think it might sound better coming from a white guy."

"I did what I did." T-Dog said. "Hell if I'm gonna hide from it."

"We could lie." Amy said.

"Or tell the truth." Andrea's told us. "Merle was outta control. If someone hadn't done something, he would've gotten us all killed." Andrea's eyes went from mine to Lori's. "Your husband did what was necessary, and if Merle got left behind it was no one's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl?" Dale asked, shaking his head. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?"

He looked around. "Word to the wise: we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I'm really sorry Allison" T-Dog gave me a smile. "I was scared and I ran"

"We were all scared." Andrea said. "We all ran. What's your point?"

"I stopped long enough to chain that door." T-Dog replied. "That staircase is narrow, only half dozen geeks could squeeze in there at one time, and that ain't enough to break through it. Not that chain, not that padlock. My point is, Dixon's alive. He's still up there handcuffed to that roof. And that's on all of us."

"Why don't you stay with us tonight" Mrs Grimes suggested. "I don't think you should be alone"

"I really am sorry" Rick told me. "I promise I'll back in the morning to get him"

I spent the early morning in the RV, I couldn't eat breakfast I felt sick was worry about my Uncle having to the spend the night handcuffed to a roof, anything could of happened to him during the night, I hoped he was still alive. Rick told me last night they he would go back and get him, I hoped he was telling the truth.

"Merle! Ally!" I heard the voice of my father shout. "Merle! get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrels; let's stew 'em up!"

"Daddy!" I ran to him in tears, I hugged him tightly.

"Hey...hey what's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's Uncle Merle" I told him tearfully.

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

******TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

******The Hunters Daughter**

"******Chapter 2"**

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I woke up the next morning in the R.V, after the attack on the camp my dad wanted me to be safe so he asked Dale if I could stay in the R.V., the Morales kids, Carl and Sophia did the same as I did. I wasn't really hungry that morning after he told me about my uncle, I wanted to know what happened and I knew he didn't want to tell me what they found but he did after I told him I wanted to know. Merle had cut off his hand to get free and and had disappeared.

"Dad, what's the CDC." I asked him as I packed my belongings, the plan was to and take Jim who had been bitten to the CDC in Atlanta.

"Center for Disease Control" he told me "They find out what makes people sick and how to solve it."

"Are they finding out why people are turning into Walkers?" I asked him handing him one of my bags.

"Hopefully." He told me.

We arrived at the CDC late that afternoon it littered with bodies, and the smell was awful. My dad told me to stay close to him, we came to some roll up security doors and Shane started banging on them, I looked around and could see no other way in, I heard Lori suggest they go back to the cars cause it was getting late.

"Walkers" Glenn said, we turned around and saw two walkers heading in our direction, a third one slowly made its way out of the shadows and then a fourth.

"We have to go" I heard Shane tell Rick.

"Dad I'm scared" I told him.

"Stay behind me." my father told me.

"I saw the camera move" Rick told him, Rick ran over to to the doors and started yelling at the camera.

"I know you can hear me, you have to help us!" I heard him yell "We have woman and children out here! Help us!"

"Rick we have to go!" Shane grabbed him.

"Your killing us!" Rick yelled at the camera "Your Killing us!"

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Needles I hate needles and I hated them even more cause most of them time when I saw them used they were used by my Uncle and his friends when they wanted to get high and my Uncle Merle had used them as well. I watched as the others took there blood test one by one hoping he would just skip me, he didn't.

"No" I whimpered.

"Come on kiddo" My dad walked me over to the chair that sat in front of Dr Jenner. "just take a deep breath and look at me. I closed my eyes and I felt the pain of the needed in my arm and wanted to scream.

"All done" Dr Jenner smiled at me.

After we were done he gave us a small tour of Zone five and lead us to a kitchen and cooked us a meal of spaghetti, which I loved. As we ate Dale said something about kids in Italy and France have wine with dinner, Lori objected and Rick thought a little bit would be ok.

"Yuck!" Carl made a face "That's disgusting"

"Can I try a little?" I asked.

"Sure go ahead, not to much" My dad poured some of the wine in a glass and handed it to me, I took a small sip and gagged.

"That's nasty!" I said and everyone laughed.

I was happy for a shower and was careful not to use all the hot water, after I changed I found my brother in one of the rooms that Jenner had given still drinking whiskey, my father was not exactly and alcoholic, he did get drunk on occasion, as for my Uncle Merle and grandfather, you don't want to be in the same room with them when they got drunk.

"Hey kiddo" My dad sat up a little to quickly and had to watch his balance "Got you a cot or you can take the couch"

"I'll take the couch" I told him. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little" My dad told me and nearly tripped over the cot, he wasn't just a little drunk he was very drunk.

"I'm going to ask Lori if I can stay in their room tonight" I told him.

"If your worried cause of my drinking, don't be" My dad told me and saw the look on my face "Ok, go ahead" I went to the next room and knocked on the door, Lori answered it.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure, is there something wrong" Lori asked.

"My dads drunk" I told her. Lori smiled and let me in, Rick found another cot after Lori found him and told him I would be staying.

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The next morning I woke up to the sound someone snoring really loudly, I saw Carl trying to hold his laughter in and Lori just smiled as she got some of his clothes out of his bag. Rick woke up a few minutes later and both Carl and I started cracking up, Rick looked at us like were had just gone crazy.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked, Lori started laughing at the look on his face.

"You snore" I told him.

"I don't snore" Rick said.

"Yes you do dad" Carl laughed. Rick looked at his wife for support.

"Leave me out of it" Lori told him.

"Loudly' Carl told him in a fit of giggles.

"I don't snore" Rick smiled at us.

"If you say so." I told him standing up.

I left the room and went next door and found dad was having a major hangover, I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. After I was done I went to the kitchen and found T-Dog serving eggs to everyone. My Dad sat down next to me as T-Dog gave him some eggs.

"Ally I'm sorry if my getting drunk scared you" He told me "I'll never be like your grandfather or Merle I promise you."

"I know" I told him with a smile.

After breakfast Jenner led us to large room full of computer consoles and started telling us about TS-19 and how the virus affects the brain. After answering a few questions Dale noticed the clock on the wall counting down and asked him what happens when it gets to zero.

"The basement generators run out of fuel." He answered.

"Then what" Rick asks Jenner.

"VI," Jenner asks "What happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." VI said in her smooth voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" My father asked him. Rick shook his head.

Everyone went back to their rooms and started packing their belongings, I was scared and I didn't like how Jenner was acting, as we packed our belongings the lights started to flicker and the air shut it self off. We went back to the large computer room and Jenner told us that Zone 5 was shutting down.

"Jenner" Rick, Shane, Glenn and T-Dog had just come from the basement "What's happening?"

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power." Dr. Jenner answered. "It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That starts as we approach the half hour mark."

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Jenner told us how the french were last ones to hold out, they were trying to find a cure and simply had run out of juice. Rick ordered everyone to go grab their belongings because they were leaving, as they started up the ramp an alarm blared and the large metel doors started closing.

"Daddy" I walked over to my father "I want to leave now"

"It's ok sweetheart" My dad put his arms around me, I was shaking.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination." VI said.

"What does that mean?" I started to cry,

"What the hell is going on here" Dad handed me to Lori and walked over to Jenner "Your scaring the kids!"

"You can't just lock us in here!" Glenn told him.

"Open the damn doors" Rick yelled at him.

"There's no point." Dr. Jenner said. "Everything topside is locked down. All the emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things!" My father demanded.

"That's not something I control." Jenner told us. "The computers do."

"What happens in 28 minutes" Shane asked him. When Jenner didn't answer I watched as the three men surrounded him looking very scary.

"Do you know what this place is?" He shouted. "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country" Jenner stared at us for a minute and finally said "H.I.T.s are employed to keep any organism from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asked.

"VI, define." Jenner asked.

"H.I.T" VI began. "High-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structure is desired."

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner said.

"You sick son of a bitch" Shane shouted and was about to attack him when Rick and and my father stopped him. I ran over to my father and started sobbing, I watched as Rick, Glenn and Shane went to the metal door to try and bust it open.

"I want to leave! I don't want to die" I sobbed.

"This is isn't right you can't keep us here" Carol sobbed as she held her daughter.

"Wouldn't it be kinder?" Jenner asked. "More compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for it to be over?" He looked at Carol and Sophia.

"I don't want to die daddy!" I told him in tears "I want to leave"

"You best open these doors right now!" My father let go of me and went over to Jenner "These kids don't deserve to die this way!"

"Please" Rick said "Let us find hope, give us that chance"

******~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

******TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
